


Do You Love?

by Milieu



Category: Lost In Vivo (Video Game), Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion
Genre: Gen, Old Gods, Poetry, Possible Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: Just a short poem in the style of Specimen 8's kill screens to get in the Halloween mood.
Kudos: 5





	Do You Love?

And you will see, through the great eyes of the forest.

And you will know, when the old things reclaim the earth.

The sky our cathedral,

A funeral to celebrate a birth.

Is your heart full?

Can the hunger yet be sated?

When you reconnect your roots,

To whose possession are you fated?

**Author's Note:**

> I liked some of the speculation I saw that Specimen 8 could be connected to Baygototh, so I took the mood expressed in Specimen 8's poems and tried to tie it into the idea of it sort of being a cult leader or prophet figure.


End file.
